


Take care of You

by Iak



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, anime - Fandom
Genre: F/M, I just got bored and wrote this, Tags can suck my hairy balls, idk man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 05:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16299188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iak/pseuds/Iak
Summary: This is a small story on how the soft and quiet Hibagon spirit named Kumo is abandoned by her family, but in turn finds a new one within the Okumura twins.





	1. Chapter 1

A pale body ran through the heavy rain that bled into her eyes even though they were hidden by a curtain of thick hair, the females pale cheeks turned a harsh cherry colour by the thin cold that attempted to stab at her skin which was all but used to the hurtful weather, but along with the rain slipping down the smooth skin with it drained tears. [Kumo](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/297659856617994601/) blundered out a gasp as weak ankles tripped over a root and rolled down the steep hill in her rush away from those who indicted the small wounds on her pure skin, shallow cuts made by thrown pebbles and sticks yet the sting had still yet to push through her adrenaline. 

When gravity had finished pulling Kumo's battered body through the slanted forest her being slammed against a brick made wall that wasn't so tall, but with a hard smack to the back of the head the being's vision hazed slightly as a strumming pain filled her skull and rolled behind hidden eyes. The thin [cloth](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/297659856617994676/) that stuck to the Hibagon's body, due to the water that soaked it, sagged down when Kumo struggled to stand. Pressing a hand to the back of her head the young spirit winced as she skimmed nimble fingers across the pulsing area. 

Using the wall as leverage Kumo lifted her weakened legs over and suddenly beneath her feet layed chilled concrete, glancing around she spotted an old and crumbling building that was hopefully abandoned, with a wavering stance the being used the three foot high wall to help her make her way to the greyed structure.

When Kumo had made it to the door of the building she wasted no time in fiddling with the handle, ready to use force but luckily no actions were needed as the barricade opened to show long halls. 

The Hibagon gave a loud whimper as her body shivered at the drastic change and somehow the inside seemed to fill with a different kind of chill, Kumo timidly stepped into the wide area with hidden eyes glancing over the empty space as she clutched cut hands to her flattened chest "Hello?" She whispered loudly only to hear an echo course back at her, but soon a loud metal tumble came from the kitchen area. 

"I-is anyone there..?" The young spirit tiptoed to the area timidly as a steel saucer rolled out of the door, she opened it further as it gave out a squeak and walked in further with a curved back and hunched shoulders, flinching when she heard small feet running around one side of the room. Kumo called out again to see if any being would hopefully show themselves and not kick her out into the cold, but flinched when heavy rushed padding echoed till they rested in the cafeteria "Gah! Are you sure you heard something? I was studying y'know!" a childish voice yelled at the body next to them angrily, who in turn spoke in a calm, somewhat hardened tone "Positive, and I don't think drooling on homework counts as studying Rin"  
Kumo crouched to the ground, held her breath and leaned against the island of the kitchen but squeaked when her shoulder accidentally nicked a low hanging cooking utensil making the two other males flinch, "Alright who's there?!" one of them yelled, his silhouette waving around some sort of stick but the other being with his hands in front of him took a much more calmer approach to getting Kumo to reveal herself "We won't hurt you, just come out. We only want to talk" he tried to coax but the young spirit still seemed hesitant.  
"If... if I come out... do you promise not to hurt me...?" Kumo called out, her soft voice shaking with a hidden nervousness and fear, but once the calmer voice promised that no harm would come to her the young Hibagon was just about ready to leave until a small cat like creature stood in front of her with wide eyes making her yelp and fall back.   
  
"Hey Rin! Its a girl!" the two tailed being yelled over his shoulder as the loud one before yelped at the idea of a female sneaking into his dorm "Its probably one of your creepy stalkers you four-eyes!" he yelled making a different sigh echo in the space, but a noise came from Kumo's side and a different creature stood by her, with a round head, large hands and ears the body tilted his head to the side.

"Hey, it is a girl" a boy with dark blue hair appeared at the doorframe, by voice alone the spirit could tell he was the one doing most of the yelling beforehand, the male eyed her but gasped when he saw the horns that curled on her crown "What are you?"   
  
"What's wrong Rin?" another body appeared behind him but his eyes also widened at the sight of the strange body "What kind of demon is _that_?" the light brown haired male blurred out earning a smack to the back of his head "Dumbass, _you're_ supposed to be the expert!"  
  
"But she looks like nothing I've ever seen before!"  
  
"U-um..... I'm.... actually... a Hibagon…" Kumo lifted a weak finger in an attempt to interrupt the small argument but the mole covered one let out a loud " _Huh_?!"

  
"What? Why are you so surprised Yukio? What's a Hibagon?!" Rin flinched at the shock of seeing his all knowing little twin brother being _confused_.   
"We're... we're a clan of mountain spirits" the white haired female fidgeted as the one who has now been named Yukio kneeled closer with a hand on his chin for a closer inspection "Yes but the Hibagon are usually.... a lot bigger than what you are and rarely if ever go near the humans"  
"Yes well... I was chased away from my clan and with nowhere else to go.. I ran through the forest until I came here for shelter, I thought this place was abandoned.." Kumo's body shivered as she curled into herself and tears inked down her cheeks at the memories of her family telling her to flee, although it was true the Hibagon were thick skinned Kumo was weaker compared to her family and the chills in the air would be able to seep through her pores if she were to stay still for to long.

"Hey, are you cold?" Rin asked with raised brows but didn't wait for an answer as he placed a dark blue hoodie around her hiked shoulders.   
  
The dry cloth stuck to her pale skin but Kumo only wanted to cry harder at the kindness her own clan starved her of.


	2. Chapter 2

Kumo sat on Rin's bed with a large hoodie covering her shoulders as water dripped from strands of snow white, the fanged teen sat on a spiny chair as his younger brother stood before the Hibagon with a frown "How did she get past all of the seals? Sir Mephisto was strict with all of his re-seals" the teen mumbled with a hand on his chin, but with a deep yawn Rin spoke with an itch to his head "I say we let her stay the night and tomorrow we go to Mephisto himself" he leaned back with dull eyes raised to the ceeling, "No point in kicking her out or she'll just wander around scaring other kids"  
  
"For once I think I'll have to agree with Rin" Yukio glanced at the female that rigidly sat on the bedding, unable to see any emotion in her eyes as they were hidden behind a thick curtain of hair "Kumo, do you think you'll be alright staying in the bed above Rin's tonight?" he asked making the small body flinch and straighten her back "Um.. um I... Yes! Ye-yes thank you! Thank you for letting me stay the night" Kumo clenched her hands together in front of her chest as if she were praying.   
\-------------------------------  
The next day she was dressed in Rin's gym clothes and a black beanie was placed over the spirits horns, taking caution even if they were using a key to the head masters office. It wasn't long before the trio stood before the purple man as he turned in his exaggerated seating with a cup of instant ramen noodles in his gloved hands, but Kumo let out a gasp as the male stood from his chair with open arms which she bounded into.   
"Phi-phi!" the young Hibagon yelped as long arms looped around her, "'Ph-phi-phi'?!" Rin questioned loudly as Yukio cringed "How is it that you know each other?"   
  
It was then Kumo blushed and went to step away but Mephisto kept a tight arm around her shoulder "Why! Young Kumo and I go way back!" he flounced an arm in the air "One day I decide to have a walk in the dark forest and what am I to find but a young curious Hibagon that is just as fascinated by the humans as I!"   
  
The memory of a much smaller and frail looking Kumo springs forth from Mephisto's memories;  _a skinny body peeking through a cluster of bushes as he lay next to a small pond hoping to not be spotted with a pile of his favourite human sweets, but after he had called out the small being she stepped forwards. After trying to coax her closer the younger Kumo sat behind a rock at a safe distance, a shorter haired Mephisto asked what brought her to this part of the forest and why she seemed curious about another demon, but Kumo gripped a curved horn and pointed at the odd curl on his head.  
"Is that your horn? Do you have small ones like me?"_  
  
"She followed me for the rest of the day and thus began a new friendship! A bond that will only continue to strengthen through time!" Mephisto laughed cheerfully as the other teenagers could only sweat at his hippieness of seeing an old friend, "So tell me, my dearest Kumo, how is it that you find yourself on my grounds once again?"   
  
"My family they... it seems they had enough of my weakness and forced me to leave" the Hibagon sat in the middle of three chairs that rested in front of Mephisto's overwhelmingly large desk, the head master leaned back with a frown "I am truly sorry to hear that, but I guess now you have no choice but to stay here at the Academy!" he sprung for his seat.   
  
' _He sure doesn't sound sorry_ ' both twins thought, but Yukio sprung when he realised what Mephisto had said "Enrol her in the school? Don't you think that's a bit dangerous?"  
"My dear Yukio, I already have the son of Satan within my halls, what's a Hibagon to join him in the midst? We just disguise her horns with a hat" the demon spoke as he sat back in his leather padded chair with an open palm at the smallest of the three.

"I... I hear you have a class on Exorcism here" Kumo murmured making the head master nod with a knowing grin "And you wish to join them in training do you?"  
  
He gained a quick nod.   
  
"Then consider it done!" Mephisto stood and began waltzing around his desk making Yukio flinch "Wait! It can't be that easy, do you really think she's cut out for exorcist training?"

"Yukio my boy! Kumo here is filled to the brim with joyous surprises. I can guarantee that she will be nothing but a hard working students in your class!" The purple headed demon praised making the pale Hibagon blush.

"It not that she'll be a good student that's worrying me, it's  that if she's strong enough to be an exorcist! Why not let me give her a test first to be sure that she's cut our for the exorcism class"

Mephisto pinched his goatee with a thoughtful gaze "Hmmmm... well, I supposed it would be an excellent opportunity to see how Kumo has evolved since she was a child..." 

The male clapped his hands on his desk excitedly "Then it's settled! Kumo has one week to prepare before she takes a test that our very own Mr. Okumura will devise!"  
  
"Wait, one week? I-I cant possibly... its- its to soon! I still need to heal and- and..!" Kumo fussed as she slapped pale hands onto his desk with hiked shoulders, "Oh I'm sure you'll do just fine!" the purple haired demon waved his hand dismissively "You'll have Mr. Rin Okumura helping you with healing and other things!" Mephisto held a hand out to the surprised blue haired male who yelped in his chair at the sudden addition that was himself "Wa-Wait! I never agreed to this!"  
  
-  
  
"I've heard that you Hibagon have inhuman strength and can somewhat smell an evil spirit" Yukio commented as he paced in front of the oval mouthed spirit with a leather skinned book in hand, the pages wrinkles and stained. It was an old book on all sorts of demons, a novel that the young exorcist has buried his nose into time after time.   
The pale female gave a curt not as she sat on his bed, keeping her head low as the young man came up with an idea on how to test the odd being.   
  
"Have you had any experience with demon hunting before? Or anything related to exorcism?"   
  
"Well... I made many friends in the forest that were demons!" she perked with a raised finger, but Yukio could only sweat with a frown "That's... the exact opposite of what an exorcist does. We do not make friends with demons we _exterminate_ them" he pressed on the word making Kumo frown "I get that not all of us are nice but... but I'm sure if were to just _talk_ them..." she hummed, pressing the base of her palms together making the standing body sigh with closed eyes before smiling in her direction warmly.   
  
"I can tell you and Rin are going to get along"


End file.
